1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a painting method by spraying glassy materials, more particularly, but not exclusively, to a method of surface treatment of an object to be painted, such as a building or construction, or building materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surface of reinforced concrete or metal constructions, or mortar surface of constructions, such as buildings, bridges, ships, tanks, or pipe lines or the like are usually not subject to any surface treatment, i.e. they are exposed as they are.
However, buildings located near the seaside, or bridges or towers in the water are usually painted with materials of corrosion or rust prevention. The painting layer and the painted surface are, however, subject to secular or aging or deterioration. The aging or deterioration is accelerated particularly in case of a tunnel or an underground passage where the temperature and the humidity are high and the air is dirty.
Furthermore, in order to repair cracked constructions, it is necessary to first remove the outermost surface layer of the portion of the construction that is to be repaired and then clean it so that a new surface appears, and then to fill cracks. After that, the exposed surfaces can be painted or, if necessary tiles can be applied thereto. However, these are time and labour consuming operations.